A Simple Wish
by Electra Raven
Summary: Dreams and wishes really do come true, even those of love. All you have to do is reach for them.
1. A King's Request

_Terra..._

_A strong hand slid on his bare chest, its warmth caressing his skin. He couldn't see anything but two stormy grey eyes, just watching him. _

_Terra..._

_He began feeling a pressure on his body, a strong heat enveloping him. It felt...nice, and strangely, it aroused him. The hands snaked down his sides, and he felt hot breath brush against his ear, sending a tingle down his spine. The stranger whispered his name so very softly, over and over again._

_Terra...Terra...Terra..._

"Terra! Wake up!"

He abruptly woke to the sound of a young male voice calling him, and gasped with a jolt to see a set of bright, cheerful sapphire eyes watching him. Terra sighed. "Geez Ven, you surprised me for a sec."

The boy scratched his cheek with a sheepish look, standing there next to him. "Sorry..."

Terra rolled his eyes, and sat up stretching his arms.

Ventus grinned from ear to ear. "So you coming to train with us today right? Master said he would help us practice!"

"Yeah, just let me get ready, be there in a few minutes."

"Okay! I'll be in the courtyard!" The blond exclaimed as he ran out the room. Terra shook his head. _I swear, where does he get all the energy from._ He rubbed his neck, and slid off his bed towards his closet, when he remembered the dream from just a few minutes ago...

_Who was that? _That was the first time he had such a dream, and he couldn't even tell who it was he was dreaming about. All he remembered, was those grey eyes...

Minutes later, he finally arrived outside at the training field fully dressed and ready. The sky was blue with clouds, and a breeze soothingly swayed the grass. There stood Ven, spiky blond hair and shorter than him, around 15 years old. Next to him stood a young woman around the same age as Terra with short, blue hair and brilliant sapphire eyes. Aqua. She smiled when he approached them. "Good morning Terra, had a good sleep?"

He blushed, glancing away. "Um...yeah."

Ven frowned, appearing concerned. "Are you okay? Your cheeks are red..."

"Y-yeah I'm fine, just a little sunburn is all..."

"I got some sun screen, want me to go get it for you?" asked Aqua, blinking.

He rose his hands in defense. "No its fine really-"

"Good morning my apprentices." spoke a stern, yet smooth voice, and they all turned to see their master, Eraqus walk up to them. He wore his usual white cloak and uniform, wielding a black keyblade with an E at the end. His black hair was tied up high resembling a pineapple, a wavy bang hanging loose, and had a mustache on his upper lip, a small goatee on his chin, a scar on his right eye, another one across his cheek, and dark grey eyes. A smile graced his lips. "Are you all prepared for today?"

All three keybladers either nodded or replied yes, expecting their usual procedure. "Ah good, I look forward to seeing how much you all have improved. Except for you Aqua, you won't be training today."

The young woman rose her eyebrows in surprise. "Oh, how come master?"

Eraqus' lips quivered into a small smile, but his eyes shown slightly sad. "Some very important news has arrived about you today. You must go to Radient Garden and meet the king. I would give you more detail, but I think its better you find out yourself."

Aqua frowned, many questions popping in her head, but she bowed either way. "I understand master, I will go..." Still, she felt a bit afraid. Was she in trouble of some sort? But how could she, when she never went to this place, or ever met this king.

Ven and Terra glanced to her, concern written on their faces. Terra was the one to speak next. "Master, will she be alright?"

"Is she in some sort of trouble?" added Ventus.

Eraqus smiled again with kind eyes. "Ah my apprentices, no need to worry, I'm a close friend of the king, and I'm certain she is in no trouble." He placed a hand on the blunette's shoulder. "Aqua, everything will be fine, trust me."

She returned the smile, feeling a bit of relief, but she still felt uneasy. Despite that, Aqua refused to show it and just agreed to go. "Thank you master." She turned to her two friends. "I'll be back you guys, don't push yourselves too hard."

Ven stuck out his chest trying to appear tough. "Hah! No training is too much for me!" Terra laughed ruffling his hair, and glanced to Aqua. "We won't, Good luck on your trip." She smiled and nodded, pressing the keyblade armor on her arm. Her body glowed quickly and the armor encased her, then hopped on her vehicle taking off.

She waved to them as she flew off into the sky portal, it closing after her. Eraqus faced back to his two remaining students. "Well then, lets head off to the training field and begin."

"Sure thing." agreed Terra, summoning his own keyblade and began heading off.

"Alright lets go!" called Ven excitedly, and dashed forward. They stopped at a spacious field, which had two tall poles, one with a large, golden disk that hung from a chain, the other the same except it had four in a circle. Eraqus stood a few feet in front of them, and spoke. "First, I want you both to try out the moves you've learned few days ago on these targets. I hope you have practiced and memorized them." Ventus glanced away and swallowed thickly. Terra noticed, and couldn't help but grin. _Someone_ spent their time napping it seems.

"You may begin."

It didn't take long until Aqua finally landed on her destination, arriving at Radient Garden's Town square. Changing back into her outfit, she surveyed her surroundings, amazed. Everything was...fantastically beautiful. The kingdom was a floating city, in the middle of a large sea surrounded by green hilled mountains. In the city itself, houses had soft, different colors, with orange tiled roofs. The pavements and walls were pure white, some covered in ivy, several fountains surrounding them. Flowerbeds and trees, amongst other greenery laid about as well. Even the sky was a pleasant sight, blue with fluffy white clouds.

But what caught her eye the most, was the magnificent castle, very light pink, soft brown and white, tall with several towers, and dark brown gears turning in the middle, which was simply a clock. _Wow, I'm actually going to go inside and meet the king too. I suddenly feel really...lucky. _But as she headed toward it, She also felt a bit nervous. Aqua hoped that for whatever reason they asked for her, it would not be bad news. The keyblader passed several townsfolk gossiping whilst walking, and she couldn't help but overhear them.

"Did you hear? The king has finally decided to wed, and whats better, he's chosen a bride!"

"Yes, and its about time too! Everyone has been pondering if he just wanted the throne all to himself..."

"Do you know what she looks like? She must be really pretty..."

"No, but I heard she's from another world..."

"No way!"

_Huh...so the king is getting married soon. Well that's good news I guess. _She thought absentmindedly, and continued on her way, not thinking much on it.

Once she arrived in front of the castle's doors, two guards, one wielding a lance with dreadlocks, and the other short brown hair holding a tomahawk, barred the way. Thankfully, a skinny man with a lab coat and long blond hair waited for her. "Welcome..." he greeted with a smooth, chilly voice. "My name is Even, I'm a scientist and the king's apprentice. He has ordered me to call upon you through your master. Aqua, correct?"

_So he's the one who told master Eraqus about the news. _She made a brisk nod. "Yes, that is me sir."

He made an eerie smile that for some reason, gave her the creeps. He wasn't too bad looking, but still, his expression was almost...snake-like. "Such good manners I see. You may call me Even if you like. Come, his highness is waiting for you."

"Okay." Aqua followed his lead, and both entered inside. The interior of the castle was of course modern and somewhat scientific, but comfortable. There wasn't much décor though.

"Si-er, Even?"

"Hmm?"

"I hope you don't mind me asking, but can you please tell me why I was summoned here?"

"Ah, well that's not for me to tell you, only the king."

"Oh..."

After a minute or two, both finally arrived in front of double grand doors, and Even opened the one on the right, glancing to her and politely addressed her inside with his hand. The door closed behind her as she stepped in, and guessed that Even wasn't joining her.

The room was quite large, yet comfortable. There was tall bookshelves filled with much reading material, and a scribbled chalkboard containing complicated, scientific notes. In front of her was a large desk swarmed with paperwork, and right behind it, whom she assumed was the king, sat a blond man with orange eyes, long hair and short beard, deeply engrossed in his work. He rose his head to her, taking notice of her presence. A kind smile graced his lips, and greeted her in his deep, smooth voice. "Ah hello, you must be Aqua."

She nodded, wondering how he knew her name at first, but then remembered Eraqus mentioning talking to him earlier, and had said once before that they were close friends. The man stood up, and walked toward her, as Aqua took notice of his clothing, which were a zipped up lab coat, purple cravat, black pants, and a thick red scarf around his shoulders. Was he a scientist as well?

Then to her surprise, the blond took one of her hands and bowed, placed a light kiss upon it, causing her cheeks to blush. It was rare for Aqua to be treated with such formalities. He smiled at her again, and noticed he was quite handsome, despite a few tiny wrinkles. "My name is Ansem, most call me Ansem the Wise, or King Ansem, but you're free to call me whatever you wish."

_So I was right..._Aqua returned a gentle smile, and bowed. "Its nice to meet you, your majesty. My master has mentioned you before long ago, and said you two were friends, though he never told me your name."

He chuckled. "Ah yes, Eraqus. We have been friends for quite some time, but he rarely mentions my name to others. He finds it improper, though I told him many times I don't mind it. Stubborn man he is." He took her hands in his, a sincere smile on his lips. "You're probably wondering why I summoned you."

"Er...yes.." replied a confused Aqua, taken aback by his forwardness.

"Well its quite simple really...you see...I would like you to become my wife."


	2. That Little Redhead

At the word wife, everything froze around her, eyes going wide, and her jaw slightly dropped. "W-wife?" _I'm hearing things, or maybe it just sounded like that word...right?_

"Yes."

Aqua stared, almost in disbelief at what he was saying. Now she realized the person 'from another world' the villagers were talking about, was her the entire time. "This is was why Master sent me here...? You...you want me to...marry you?" She had a hard time saying the word 'wife.' She just never imagined her marrying anyone, at least not now, and never to a king.

Ansem noticed her expression of shock and disbelief. His eyes grew sad and gave an apologetic look. "I'm sorry, I know this is very sudden and unexpected..." he released her hands, and turned his back on her walking forward in thought. "...but let me explain. My people are suspecting me of greed, that I want the throne all for myself, for not having a queen. Unfortunately most of them don't understand my reason, which is simply I haven't had much interest in marriage. But I need to maintain their trust, and I do suppose they are right. Its time I find a worthy partner." he turned to her again, grinning at the last bit.

"I had a hard time searching for such a...person. She has to be strong, intelligent, yet kind. Beautiful too of course. So it was then my close friend, Eraqus, who mentioned you, and I believe you fit all accounts." his grin changed to a charming, flirty smile, and Aqua couldn't help but blush, glancing down at her feet.

But then he sighed as the smile faded. "But...I understand that for you, this must be a lot to take in, and its a big decision. I'm not even sure if you're interested in marrying an old man like me, and I do feel a bit ashamed of asking you in this manner. I promise, this is up to you, and should you refuse, that is fine with me..."

Aqua stared back at him, thoughts racing her mind. She did a curt nod. "I...I understand." He was right, she was indeed uncertain of what her answer would be. It wasn't the fact that Ansem was old, because for his age, he was pretty handsome. He wasn't that old anyway from what Eraqus told her. Probably around his late 40's, though he didn't appear it. The truth was he was right in this being a big decision, something that would effect her entire life. Was she really ready to be queen of entire kingdom? Of being married to someone she barely knew?

But then she remembered her role as a keyblader. Her duty to protect and help others, not to mention she didn't want to let her master and Ansem down, especially now that she was a keyblade master. Besides, there was plenty of time to get to know Ansem, and being queen didn't sound too bad. Sure it was a huge responsibility, but he would help her. Not to mention Aqua didn't like to back down from anything.

"Well I'll give you some time to think about it." he was about to turn towards his desk, when Aqua spoke.

"I'll do it."

Utterly surprised by her answer, he blinked staring at her. "...you'll...do it?" he repeated. He honestly thought she would refuse.

Aqua straightened herself, and bowed. "I will marry you, your majesty."

Ansem couldn't help but stare at her questionably for a whole minute, almost like he was trying to find out if she was lying. A concerned expression creased his face. "...Are you sure of this Aqua?"

She nodded. "Yes your-...Ansem. I'm a keyblade master, and a grown woman. I know I can handle this, and I accept your proposal."

"I see..." folding his hands behind his back, a tiny smile graced his lips, but she detected a slight sign of...disappointment in his eyes. Didn't he want to marry her? Or did her answer not please him?

"Is something wrong?" she glanced to the floor, rubbing her arm nervously. "...did I answer too soon..?"

"Ah, no no." he shook his head quickly, and stepped forward taking her hands again gently. His smile grew wider, gazing at her kindly. "I just didn't expect yes for an answer. But I'm very grateful that you have done so." Then he slowly bent closer, and placed a light kiss right on her cheek. Immediately her cheeks grew warm, eyes widening slightly at his unexpected gesture. "I promise you, I will be a good husband to the best of my ability Aqua."

She smiled. "...and I promise to be a good wife, and queen...hopefully." Leading an entire kingdom, even alongside a partner, was definitely something new to her. Aqua hoped she wouldn't screw things up.

Ansem chuckled. "I know you can Aqua. Eraqus has told me a lot about you, and I'm certain you will do just fine." he released her hands, and turned away heading to his chair. "But...there is a certain task you must do before we wed."

"Yes your highness?"

Sitting on his chair, he folded his hands upon the desk. "It is tradition in my royal family that before a couple can wed, one of them must go on a quest and find a special fruit located in another world. Has Eraqus ever told you about it?"

Aqua smiled softly, and nodded. "Yes, he's told us about it many times when we were young. They're star shaped fruit that links two people's destines together when they share it..."

Ansem gave an amused grin. "That would be it. Personally I don't believe such childish legends, but its been my family's tradition for years, and I wouldn't dream of breaking it. Unfortunately though, I cannot be the one venture on this quest. I must to stay here and look after the kingdom, so it leaves up to you..."

"I would happily do it then! I always wanted to see this fruit for myself after all. When do I start?"

The king chuckled. "Well as soon as you feel comfortable to do so, you ma-"

"STOP RIGHT THERE!" He was immediately interrupted by a young boy's voice yelling into the room, making Aqua's shoulders jump slightly in surprise. She turned to see who it was. Ansem just grumbled to himself, knowing already what was to come.

In stepped a redheaded boy, hair up in spikes, with jade eyes. He wore tan shorts, a orange sleeveless jacket, a yellow scarf wrapped around his neck, and a white shirt underneath. Aqua quickly recognized him. Lea, one of Ventus' friends. She would see them hang out together from time to time. But she actually wondered how he got inside here and past the guards...

Lea walked over in front of the desk, and stood there haughtily, hands on his hips and glaring eyes directed at her. "You're not marrying my boyfriend while I'm around! I'll go do the quest instead!" Then he smirked, and pointed a thumb at himself, replying "I'm going to marry him! Lea, future king of Radient Garden and husband of Ansem the Wise! So get it memorized!"

Aqua just blinked and stared dumbfounded. Ansem facepalmed, mumbling to himself. "Light, why me..." His hand fell from his face, and glared at the redhead. "Young man, how many times must I tell you. You are too young, we are _not_ getting married and I am _not _your BOYFRIEND!"

Lea turned his head to face him, wearing a smug grin. "Course you are, you just won't admit it." he turned away his head and glanced forward, dreamy look upon his face. "You have the hots for me, I just know it. And once we get married, we'll be king and queen together and become the happiest couple there ever was~"

Ansem quietly groaned inwardly in despair from hearing all this. Aqua on the other hand, couldn't help but giggle to herself, covering her mouth slightly, and finding the whole scene quite adorable.

The teenager then turned, and dropped both hands on the desk, smug grin on his lips. "...So...can I have a kiss now?" he closed his eyes, and puckered his lips nearing his face towards the older man.

Ansem's cheeks frowned and flushed pink from embarrassment. He backed away, looking not pleased. He rolled up some sheets of paper, and smacked Lea upside the head. "NO!"

"Ow!" The boy pouted as he rubbed his head. It didn't hurt at all really, just stung a bit. The king stood up from his chair, and took hold of his arm leading the boy towards the door. "H-hey!" Lea exclaimed, struggling, but he couldn't pull free from the adult man.

"Lea, I'm the middle of an important conversation right now with Aqua, so you'll have to sneak into my castle another time. Now please, enough already and go home!" He replied in annoyed tone, and gently pushed him out the door, closing it behind him and locking it. Sighing, he faced the keyblader, looking apologetic. "Sorry about that interruption..."

She giggled. "Its alright, I actually thought it was cute."

"Yes...quite." Aqua guessed he didn't really agree.

"Does he do this often?"

"Well...yes. He seems to always sneak past my guards, though I usually let him in when I'm not busy. He's a good boy, he can just be very...stubborn. But I guess I'm a bit like that myself." he chuckled lightly.

Aqua smiled. "Well he certainly seems to like you alot. I kinda feel sorry for him."

Ansem shook his head, walking back to his chair. "'Like' is an understatement. That boy is infatuated with me, constantly trying to flirt with me and asking to become his...boyfriend. He comes here making excuses to see me, like helping him with his homework. But I admit, when he's not doing that, he can be easy to talk to, and he can be fun to hang around with. I enjoy his company so much that we've become friends, but there are times when he can be a nuisance."

"Its a shame he's not an adult, he would probably be a good husband for you." she joked teasingly.

The blond hesitated for a moment, but then his lip quirked up in amusement. "True...though honestly I believe this is just a phrase of teenage sexual frustration or some crush. It will pass, and he'll find someone around his age...but anyhow lets get back to the task at hand."

She nodded. "Of course."

"As I was saying, you may start your quest as soon as you feel ready to do so."

"I think I'll start right away, if you don't mind your maj-..Ansem. That's if you don't mind..."

He smiled. "No of course not. I wish you good luck then, though I'm sure you'll do well enough that you won't need it."

"Thank you, your majesty." she bowed again, and to Ansem's surprise, she took steps toward him around the desk, bending forward and kissed him right on the cheek. His eyes widened slightly, and her full lips changed into an affectionate smile. "Just returning the favor." After all, he did kiss her. Why not do the same, especially since she would be his wife.

"Al...alright then." he blinked, tiny smile on his lips. She wondered if he actually liked it or not. Judging from his smile, he probably did.

"Farewell for now, your highness."

"Farewell...Aqua." With that, she left through the door.


End file.
